tack_townfandomcom-20200214-history
The Damnation
"Oh?" All it took, was a single strike. ' Blood leaks out from the fabricated muscle of Jackie "The Boundless One" Chan. "Demarcus, you believe you can murder me? You're not frustrated at the Filipinos, no. You're mad at us? Hahahaha! YOU'RE A JOKE. " "YOU REALLY ARE WRATH!" "PREPARE TO BE ACTED UPON THE NIGGAS!" _______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''It appears that some context should be added to understand the current situation. ' '''Let us go back to the past, as if it never existed. 2015, Before Christ. A Damnation. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 1 KURO In a bar. Two of the Coup. WANTED: The Nigga Coup DEAD OR ALIVE HIT: 50,000,000,000 YEN REASON: THEFT OF THE GOLDEN LEAF "Hey, Kurosai. So what? Is Theres a bounty on us now?" - "That's right, Demarcus" "That's annoying. Honestly we don't deserve it. We helped this dimension so much and we basically stole the Golden Leaf before those other bandits did. They should be thanking us rather than trying to kill us for cash." "Yeah of course, Demarcus. Because killing a lot of innocents means helping the dimension. Out of everything we greedily stole, this is one of the biggest heists we ever did." - "Sometimes I ask myself why we're even working for the master if our only way of truly living in this realm is mastering The Art of The Nigga.." "But... Unlike some like Guyakey or Jackie Chan, we can't fully strive and control ourselves without The Art of The Nigga. And the only way we're able to currently master and learn it is from The Taskmaster. It's stupid but I guess we don't have much of a choice." "So we don't have any options? We just stick to the insane curator?" "Seems so. I don't know anyone else." "What about the ones who already mastered it? Like Jackie Chan, McQueen, Fantano?" "Despite them being powerful, They've devoted themselves so much INTO themselves that they would probably make horrible teachers." "How about.... Guyakey?" "Don't even think about it. Demarcus. I get that you're kinda new to the coup but if you even try messing with that guy. he'll accidentally take the skin out of your body before anything actually happens." - "Don't even talk to him." "R-right.." The two leave the bar. Demarcus seemed to ask too many questions, he has more waiting to be answered. He seemed to try and be perceptive, but what Demarcus hadn't noticed was that.. Kurosai lied the whole time. Why? No one exactly knows. Niggas or Voidlings seem to hold similar traits to one another. They all lie and they all get fooled by those lies. Kurosai was particularly known to test and challenge new members of the coup. She would usually make the new members participate in Cock and Ball Torture, or more specifically, some more directly painful activities, such as genital piercing, wax play, genital spanking, squeezing, ball-busting, genital flogging, urethral play, tickle torture, erotic electrostimulation or even kicking. It may be likely that Kurosai's reason to lie to Demarcus leads to one of these challenges.. CHAPTER 2 KURO Months past from that encounter. Demarcus had to participate in something horrifying.. The only light he was then was a candle, dying and burning, like his cock and balls. - "AHHHHH NOOO STOPPP NOOO NOT THE NEW BALANCES NO STOP - heh heh heeeeee- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Demarcus opened his eyes in distrust and disgust. He hopes that he never has to witness himself being in that scenario ever again. His beliefs lead to him thinking that all the other members are like Kurosai. His standards of them all lower down past bedrock and into the underground sea of darkness. his perception of the world changed entirely. The light from the candle that was seeming through his eyes penetrated his optical view of reality and turned his outer shell into a husk. As if it were a corpse. Now every time he sees light, he sees the burning candle in the background of the needles and flaming ropes combusting into the his shell and his cock and balls. The sensation was worse than getting pregnant, it was worse than pissing with hot steaming liquid. It was undyingly the worst thing he experienced. He's wrathful and scared. Whether or not he chooses for vengeance against Kurosai lies upon him choosing to be fearless. At the moment, he's full of fear. CHAPTER 3 KURO (WIP) Category:Events